Curiosity
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Caspian is curious. The Pevensies hold the answers. SUSPIAN! Awful summary, really! :P
1. A Pensive King

**Hello lovely followers and welcome to another really short story of mine! I know some of you must be wondering why I'm even writing this when I should be writing my other VDT story. Well, all you need to know is that I'm on it and hopefully will have updated before Sunday!**

**So this isn't a one-shot but a multi-chapter little story, not more than two or even three chapters! The pairing is Susan/Caspian as always but as you will discover after reading the first chapter, the story's centered around Caspian's curiosity in...something! I won't give it away just yet! ;P**

**So I really wish you enjoy it and please, please, please (Gosh, I hate pleading! xD) leave me a review! :)**

**Always yours,**

**kate**

* * *

Hand on chin, pursed lips, narrowed, black shimmering eyes, chocolate locks hanging freely and tangled around his thin face making their presence for the very first time somewhat annoying. They would just keep on getting in his eyes, the annoying feeling of something pinching his dark orbs always distracting him from his thoughts every time he blew them out of his view or ran a hand through them.

Some would have called nonsensical or even pointless what was troubling him, or as you would name them in one word, Edmund, and some would have suggested him that troubles like that one weren't worth breaking his head over, otherwise known as Susan or maybe Lucy. People you could have named as Peter would have laughed at him and he could just imagine as if really witnessing it, the Magnificent King of Narnia doubled up, arms tightly wrapped around his stomach and laughing like a possessed. But none of them knew what he was thinking of so he would never get to see their faces and hear them voicing their opinions on the matter…fortunately.

But that's what he loved most about his new family. The mixed and varied ways they would all treat him. But that's the way he had been usually imagining real, big, loving families would be. And he was happy he wasn't wrong. But what made him even happier was that such a family had embraced and accepted him as one of them and actually called him the fifth Pevensie. Now, _that_ was a name worth sharing and bearing. The name, or as they called it, the last name of the Kings and Queens of Old. He remembered clearly the day they first started calling him like that. It was actually the Valiant Queen who had come up with it, and he could recall with a chuckle her ever-happy childish face, with a bright, wide smile that never seemed to fall from her pinky lips and with gleaming grey-blue eyes staring expectantly at him for an approval, for a sign he liked her idea. And all he could do was sweep her off the ground and twirl her around making her giggle and squeal breathlessly and so merrily while her siblings would look at them contented and truly happy.

Caspian could remember with a smile of love especially Susan's smile. The smile that was always meant uniquely for him and her siblings, the smile that was as radiant and truthful that resembled the radiant Southern South to which she had been crowned the Gentle Queen. Oh, yes, ever since Aslan announced to her and her siblings that they would be staying permanently in Narnia and co-rule with him as the High King, a year had passed since that day, her smiles grew each day bigger and bigger. He had seen her smile and laugh during the Narnian Revolution but not the glorious, beautiful smiles she would give them all now, now that they were free from the constant worry of war and worry for each other and Narnia's safety. But most especially free from the shadow, the fear that had been haunting all of them that they would eventually return to that placed they called _England_. But all those worries and fears had been blown away by Aslan's encouraging and loving breath and His reassurance of them never having to leave again.

And that day he, Caspian the X, had been sharing just as much their surprise and bliss.

But now, there he was, confused and troubled as ever, wandering aimlessly about the Telmarine castle's stony corridors. Maybe it wasn't just puzzlement, maybe it was curiosity as well that had him acting like a complete idiot instead of the High King of Narnia. It was all that damn book's fault. He should never have read it again, it only triggered and reminded him of his childish but unanswered questions, to which only the Pevensies held answers for. But he couldn't help himself that morning. He had no duties and was utterly bored. And what's a better thing to do than go through Dr. Cornelius's personal library? The half dwarf, good hearted Professor's library seemed like a diamond mine to the Kings and Queens' eyes because they always discovered rare, usually old books about Narnia. But that day Caspian had discovered one dedicated to the four Kings and Queens of Narnia's Golden Age -he had read it many years ago- and it even spoke of the world they had come from. Not even the Doctor knew how that information was available when at that time, even the Pevensies themselves had forgotten about their 'real' world. Perhaps Aslan himself was the source of information?

Either way, he didn't care. All he cared about was finally getting some answers on the troubles the book was causing him. Maybe he should just ask them, tell them. It was more than likely they would laugh at his face but what the heck, they were his family! They had all the right in the world to laugh at him. Yes, he'd do it, and neither Peter's mocking laughter nor Edmund's annoying remarks that were mocking as well would frighten him.

With his head held high, a determined look on his tanned face, and his chest out, he started walking proudly as a King should always walk. And the more he walked across the corridor, the more he realized he had no destination. It was midday, just before lunch, and the Pevensies were scattered about the castle. And it wasn't a small one. Not to mention its great number of corridors, passages –secret or not-, rooms and fields. He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed frowning. How was he supposed to find them?

His dark, sharp eyes traveled aimlessly around him before they focused on the window. Actually on the view behind the glass. The practicing fields. He stood before the glass, cursing it for having no way of opening, and scanned the area lying below him. An endless green sea of grass, complimented by the few colourful flowers popping out of the ground here and there, while the great tents, keeping safe the weaponry they used for practice and those used as changing rooms for the armour, were the only ones spoiling the immensity of green. He heaved exasperated when two of them were blocking his view of the archery practicing fields and he was about to turn and leave when the distant cheers of a crowd drew his attention back on them. They all fell silent immediately as they were eagerly watching something or someone with great anticipation. A crooked smile formed on his face, the realisation of who they were actually staring at dawned on him, which only became one of contentment at the sight of an unmistakable red-feathered arrow flying as swiftly as a lightning bolt, the bright red of its feathers the only element making it visible to the naked eye, and hitting perfectly the bull's-eye. He was left watching with pure satisfaction and recognition as the Narnians and Telmarines cheered for the fine archer before he finally decided to get among them himself and to congratulate the scorer.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad! I will beg you again to leave reviews! Anyway, even if you don't review I will post the next chapter tomorrow night!**

**But one little challenge, can you guess what's gotten Caspian so curious? If you do you'll get a shoutout... xD Come on, guys, if you have read the books -ahemVotDTahem- you can guess! It's not that hard!  
**

**Love all of my readers! :)**


	2. Right on Target

The familiar, almost sweet swish of the arrow ripping through the air with insanely great speed before landing perfectly and with ease on the target's very center, not missing an inch, was the sound comforting and relaxing Queen Susan the most. Well, she could think of another sound, a voice actually, thickly accented and heavy whispering in her ear playfully but mischievously at the same time that could relax her or have a chill of thrill running down her spine and cause her skin to erupt in goosebumps. Just recalling the tingling feeling of her husband's hot breath against her milky, sensitive skin turned her cheeks heated up and she knew she was blushing.

The applause of the crowd of Narnians and Telmarines around her made her shake those thoughts off her head and concentrate on them. Her full, luscious lips curling into a gracious smile as they were begging her to teach them her techniques or requesting for another demonstration of her flawless skills. She decided to do both so after grabbing an arrow from her ivory quiver and placing it gently on her longbow's string, she started demonstrating them in slow moves while explaining every one of them to her faithful pupils who were mimicking her. Once she judged all of the archers were prepared to shoot their arrows, she shouted fiercely 'fire!' but her own remained on her bow, she wished to test their skills first and see what was the best they could do before finally releasing hers. She pursed her rosy lips in an encouraging smile when most of them didn't even reach the bull's eye and lowered her bow, reassuring them they had plenty of time to practice and that she would be there for as long as they had need of her.

After gaining another wave of cheers and clapping, she smiled and waved gently her hand so to silence them. She loved receiving so much love from her subjects and she enjoyed immensely helping them in every way possible. All she wanted to do was be a good Queen to her people and of service. The last year her 'students' had improved a lot, even though most of the Telmarines had never even used a longbow before. But now she had to teach them how to shoot in a greater distance than the one they were used to, at least twenty yards. But obviously they had some more way to go but she was patient enough and never bored or annoyed to teach. It gave her an occupation anyway.

So with no fear or doubt, and great grace and determination, she pulled the string back once more, prepared to show them how it's rightly done, she narrowed, almost in a menacing way her cerulean, shining eyes as she was aiming for the perfect center once more and once she was confident not to miss, her delicate fingers released the string and within seconds, the usual applaud was filling the peaceful silence again so that she wouldn't even have had to look at the target.

"Perfect," the voice she had been thinking about only minutes before whispered tauntingly to her and it was only a matter of seconds before a muscular chest was lightly pressed against her back and a pair of strong arms were resting on her waist. Before realizing her eyelids were instinctively shutting gently, she saw the crowd around her dispersing or returning their attention to their practicing at the sight of the High King and his Queen sharing a moment of intimacy, but she knew she would soon feel their indiscreet glances once more. But she chose to ignore them and focus on the lips on top of her head, kissing gently her hair. "like always."

"Always the flatter!" she remarked playfully as she cupped the back of his palms that were now resting on her stomach. She felt him grin against her silken, chestnut hair and she couldn't fight back the delighted smile that was spreading on her lips, nor did she want to. "May I request as to what brings His High Majesty in the practicing fields?"

"He was merely seeking for a Queen to address his flattering to." he replied after sounding playfully pensive. "_His _Queen." He added making her heart burst and even shatter in bliss and love. She adored him calling her '_His _Queen', after all, that's what she was, his, Queen or not. She knew had she not been a Queen, he would have still worshiped her as one, and loved her forever more because he, just like her, cared not for titles or royal blood. Just for the heart and she had given him hers completely.

"I am certain I can detect an 'and' in your flattering, my King." She observed as she unlocked his hands off her stomach and twirled around so that they were resting on her waist, just a little lower than Peter's or Edmund's would, just the way she wanted them while she placed her palms on his chest. He chuckled surprised and in awe at her guess, her capability of never failing to see right through him –even when she wasn't even _looking_ at him- always surprising and delighting him.

"You are far too intelligent for your own good, my Queen!" he commented, making her giggle, more like purr, and gently touch the tip of her nose on his own, a touch that was so loving and playful and gently swift that was making his heart soar with love and passion. She just had this effect upon him, and he wasn't sure if it even was healthy or right, to depend his life's happiness on another's shoulders.

"Won't you tell me?" she requested in a quiet voice, almost in a simpering manner, like a kitten begging her master for petting. He hated when she did that, unconsciously or intentionally -and she usually behaved like that unconsciously-, he felt as if he could never refuse her anything, it was torturous how much power it held over him. The power _she_ held over him. "I mean, I don't want to force you into telling me anything." she suddenly turned serious and rushed to apologise. "If you wish-."

"No, love. Of course I want to tell you! But I'll wait until lunch when we'll all be together in the dining hall. It's something I want to ask all of you," he paused before adding in a dramatic voice, "Kings and Queens of Old!"

She laughed a little her melodious, sweet laugh and a delicate, snowy palm was brought to her mouth as if to hide her breathless giggles but he reached for it and kissed gently her knuckles, slowly silencing her laughter until only a gentle smile of adoration was all that was left on her full, soft lips as his own were lingering on a little longer. "Caspian, we're not alone!" she reminded him in a chuckling whisper, making him withdraw his lips and smile cheekily at her.

"Then let's be." He replied simply and just the burning fire of desire and mischief in his dark orbs was enough for her to bite her lips at his implication, blush a little because she had come to terms that she would never get rid of that girlish reaction, and after shooting a quick glance at her pupils, she slipped her small hand in his and let him drag her gently to their private bedchambers. Lunch was an hour away and her brothers were always arriving ten minutes later, she reminded herself and with a hidden smile, she received her husband's playful kisses as she was being gently pushed against their chambers' door and let herself drown in his ocean of love and passion.

* * *

**Well, that came out a little more fluffy and short than I had thought! I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to post this tomorrow but thinking I might be updating "Adventures and Romance..." tomorrow night, I thought to update this a little earlier. I'll post chapter three... RIGHT NOW!**

**Oh, as for the shoutout, well, ****bluemermaid180592 you deserve it! so a big shoutout to you, girl! Wow, you seem to be getting lots of these from me XD**

Also, I forgot to mention that since Stardust From The Planet Gallifrey was somehow my inspiration behind this story, she deserves some credit! Thanks girl :)

Onto the next chapter now!


	3. In the Dining Hall

"Don't you dare ever scold us for being late again, or I'll quote Trumpkin!"

Edmund was pointing an accusing finger towards the two young monarchs who were entering the great dining hall to join the rest of the royal family, looking both quite flustered, with their orbs shining, and they seemed to be hiding a smirk. The Just King's face was hardened and he looked terribly annoyed and frustrated by their attitude, their ease and the way they entered the room as if nothing had really happened. According to him, being ten minutes late was a crime when food was involved (however, he was excluded). He shouldn't have to wait for them to get started on that steamy, freshly cooked turkey lying gently on the great golden plater, almost calling him to take his knife and fork and dig in it. But as a King of Narnia, he had come to learn manners. Eventually.

"You're one to talk!" Caspian's accented voice echoed playfully across the stony walls of the grand room, making his fellow, youngest King grunt in frustration and heave heavily.

"Didn't I just say I'll be the one quoting Trumpkin?" he muttered frowning and placed soundly his elbows on the table, making the cutlery and silver goblets bounce ever so slightly and make a rattly sound. The soft shaking of the table and said sound startled his brother at the head of the table, who was supporting his golden head on his hand elbowing the table as well, looking utterly bored. A soft but hearable startled cry escaped his lips, making Edmund forget his frustration and the four royals laughed out loud while Peter's eyes were darting on each one of them only to rest on the couple taking their seats, Caspian at the other head of the table and Susan beside him.

"So where have you two been?" Peter asked them frowning, looking almost just like his brother, in a desperate search to change the subject and rid himself of the embarrassment and humiliation. Every time he just found himself being the entertainment of the royal family and at such times, feeling less the Magnificent King than ever before. What if a maid or a citizen passing by happened to see them laughing and pointing mocking fingers at his direction?

"You look…flustered!" Edmund observed with a cheeky smile and shot up his brows in a meaningful manner. He shut his lips, Susan almost imagining his cheeks puffing out like Pattertwig because of the many sarcastic comments and jokes he was holding up to shoot at her and Caspian once the Telmarine maids were done serving them and were gone back to the kitchen or out of the room waiting for any orders from their rulers. She warned her husband who nodded that the arrows of jokes were about to be shot with a meaningful look and waited for the maids to leave.

"Is that blushing I see, Caspian?" Edmund requested with innocence as he was knifing with haste and almost savage hunger his piece of turkey and then shoving it in his wide open mouth, cramming it up. Lucy snickered at his almost drooling and his failing attempt to look proper.

"Blushing, Ed? Really?"Caspian said indifferently and chuckled mockingly without even looking at him, knifing his food almost tenderly and with an aura of a King, much unlike the Just King, making Edmund roll his eyes at how perfectly gentleman he looked. "_Girls_ blush! So please, step away from the mirror, Ed."

The two Queens choked on their food and covered their staffed mouths with their hands as they tried hard not to burst out laughing, the results of which would have been quite improper and disgusting considering their mouth state. Peter, however, literally spat the food out without even bothering to make it noiseless and roared in laughter, sometimes even hitting his fist on the wooden table before he even fell off his chair -sliding is actually the best term-.

Edmund was so angry he could picture himself as one of those motion picture shows' characters that whenever they got angry, smoke would fume out of their nostrils or ears, a red in the form of liquid would fill them up as if they were bottles and their teeth would be set on edge as they would try to contain their anger. Was he supposed to cry out loud and start chasing Caspian with a stick or a piece of wood or to remember he was a King and that his family weren't actually laughing at him but at Caspian's implication?

"Very clever, lover boy. Very clever. Perhaps all this cleverness is a result of your previous activities with my sister?" he managed to say after swallowing down his anger and he was more than contented to hear the loud 'clang' of Caspian's cutlery being hit on the filled with food plate before him. He hid his clever smirk and pretended innocent as he mimicked Caspian's kingly manners when shoving a piece of meat in his food. It should be noted he failed but he didn't really care. "Careful with those. It's porcelain."

"Edmund!" The Gentle Queen's scolding voice made him gulp quite noisily and he identified himself even more with said motion picture heroes. But there was nothing in the world as much enjoyable as teasing his siblings or bickering with Caspian, his best and entertaining opponent in that game, except chess, of course, and again Caspian was proved his most worthy opponent in that field also. "You take that back!"

"Yes, Ed! Stop being so rude! You're making them feel embarrassed!" Lucy's chirpy voice was heard for the first time that noon. Susan smiled gratefully at her sister for defending her while Edmund frowned at the sisterly duo that was able to defeat him in bickering. So he decided it was best not to press his luck because he was quite close to receiving a witty remark from either of the girls. "And they shouldn't! They're not doing anything wrong!"

Susan shifted uncomfortably in her chair and cleared her throat discreetly and gently like a Queen. "Thanks, Lucy, I would very much appreciate it if we'd just-"

"I never said they're doing something wrong, Lu!" Edmund cut her off, making her roll her eyes. "I merely wanted to ask, when do you think we shall be expecting Caspian's successor? Eight, seven months?"

"-forget about it…?" Susan got to finish her phrase in vain and she seemed bored, apparently thinking it useless to say anything more. But surprisingly her words were heard across the room silencing all of them. Soon an electrified silence was dominating in the grand hall as everyone stared awkwardly at one another.

"Ooookieee…" Lucy muttered and pursed her lips. She searched her mind for anything to say, to break the silence among them but the only thing she could come up with wasn't quite as witty as she'd like it to be. "_Bon appétit_?"

However, the rest of the monarchs stared at her in wonder and puzzlement and after a moment they all started snickering and chuckling. Soon they were all laughing quite maniacally and their laughter was reduced a little once the High King pushed back his chair and stood up, holding his filled with red wine golden goblet raised in a toasting manner. "My fellow monarchs, my friends, my family. I should like very much to let you know how greatly happy and proud I am to be one of you, one of the Pevensies."

"Again?" Edmund exclaimed in a laughing manner making Caspian chuckle along with him. "And have you not learned anything? You're not one of the Pevensies!"

The Telmarine looked at him completely off guard, his warm, fiery eyes were suddenly cold by the harshness hidden in Edmund's words. Susan called out her brother's name scoldingly again and Caspian had to raise his brows as the boy started chuckling. "You're not one of the Pevensies. You're THE Pevensie, the fifth one! It's so wrong to say you're one of us, since we're four. Got it, brother?"

"Aye, brother." Caspian smiled relieved. "You almost got me but no matter. What I really meant to say is that given the opportunity of Lucy speaking words I've never heard in my entire life, I should like to ask you one small favour."

The four siblings stared at him in anticipation, Susan hanging from his lips as she already knew he had wanted to say something. She thought that it must be really important, to him at least, she could see the desire to spit it out since the moment she looked in his dark eyes in the practicing fields.

"I want you to give answers to some questions I have…about your world."

* * *

**I really loved writing this chapter! I hope you loved reading!**

Next chapter: The Pevensies' reaction at Caspian's question and some Suspian fluff! :P

I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter but I know I'll probably be updating my VotDT story ;) Stay tuned! XD

Love you all, guys, you're just wonderful :)

kate xxx


	4. Forgiveness

**Have I mentioned before that I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters? Well, I don't and it's such a pity... At least Caspian... *has dreamy look*  
**

* * *

"That's it?"

The young Telmarine monarch blinked as his family stared at him in pure surprise and wonder. Well, he did expect them to look so funnily puzzled, after all he was not asking of them something as grand as he had made them think it was. Maybe he was a bit too official but it just came out naturally of him, talking as if he was addressing people of either high or low rank, quite formally but he had been taught by his Professor that way. "Well, yes, I was hoping that you could tell me specific things about the world you came from." He said sitting in his kingsized chair again. "Well, one thing in particular, actually. But I'm sure other questions will come out along the way."

"Well, vhat du ya wanna knaw?" Edmund said again with his mouthful, making Lucy pretend a throwing up grimace and Susan to roll her eyes and scrunch up her nose disgusted. She got off her chair silently, walked around the table and next to her brother and smiling angelically to everyone, she surprised him by pushing his jaw up, shutting his mouth entirely. The muffled gasp of the Just King made Lucy giggle breathlessly and the two other Kings snicker deviously.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again? I was distracted by the half-masticated turkey rolling around in your wide-open trap."Caspian said smiling wickedly making the boy roll his dark eyes and swallow his food louder than he normally would.

"I said, what do you bloody want to know?" he replied aggravated, his reaction the reason of another wicked and satisfied smirk forming on the Telmarine's perfect lips.

"You did not say 'bloody' the first time..." the eldest King muttered gaining a hard look from his brother. "Right! Well, first off, did it rain in that…land you used to live?"

"Actually, a better question would have been, did it ever stop raining in E.n.g.l.a.n.d?" Peter corrected him, emphasising the country's name's letters as if talking to a little, illiterate child. He was very much enjoying doing so, Caspian could see it in his playful, laughing sea-blue eyes. But he ignored it, not willing to satisfy him by showing his irritation. "But why do you ask?"

"En-gla-nd." He repeated the name in his mouth again, sensing his lips peculiar when pronouncing it, an unfamiliar word that despite the Pevensies' ease at saying it, he found it most difficult and upsetting. "Yes, then you were living on top of it. I mean, it's only logical." He was practically talking to himself and he did not see the siblings focusing their confused and bizarre stares on him.

"Uhmm… forgive my interrupting this wonderful flow of thoughts of yours, but…uhh…on top of what?" Edmund did not mean to mock or tease him this time and his siblings knew that. But the Just King had this amazing talent of making one roll their eyes in nuisance without actually wanting them to.

"The ball, of course!" Caspian exclaimed, thinking the boy was messing with him again. "You must have been living on top of it."

All four Pevensies regarded surprised and perplexed one another. It was not hard for them to understand what he meant by using the term 'ball' to define the Earth. But what they did not understand was the logical explanation he had in his head about the rain.

"The ball?" Lucy spoke first. "Well, I believe you are speaking of the Earth. But what does the rain have anything to do with it?"

"You were on top of it. So it was always raining on the top but never on the other side, am I right?" he reasoned, hoping to be right as he demonstrated his point with his fisted palm. A quiet snort was all that could be heard for a small moment followed by a muffled snicker. Susan exclaimed her little brother's name but looking at Caspian's quite serious and puzzled frown, she could not resist biting her lips and looking to the other side. Peter, on the other hand, had removed his still full plate from before him and had dropped his head on the table. Caspian did not really understand the reason that his shoulders were shaking and that his whole body was trembling, but that was until the golden-haired King hit his fist on the table as a breathless sound of laughter escaped his lips. There is no need in mentioning that Lucy had sank so deep in her chair that only the top of her light brownish head was visible, her giggles slightly muffled up by the small hands covering her mouth.

Caspian, realizing what they were laughing at, cleared his throat, stood up brushing his shirt with dignity and with pride and his head held high, he walked out of the enormous dining hall. The siblings were quite aware of their silly mistake but they could not help laughing. His serious face when asking something extremely ridiculous sounding to them was just too much for them. Susan's laughter immediately died down at the sight of her husband walking away with his kingly pride wounded and soon her three brothers and sister ceased laughing as well.

"We've been so rude to poor Cas…" Lucy mumbled ashamed, her silvery gray eyes darting in sorrow and shame on the plate before her, her rosy lips curling in a frown of self-awareness and sadness. "It's not his fault he does not know…"

"You're right. We should not have laughed at his ignorance. And after all, that's the very reason he asked us, he wanted to know whether he's right or wrong and what is right. Oh, I feel so bad. I can't bear to look him in the eyes…" Susan muttered to herself, her big, cerulean orbs gazing out of the grand windows of the room. "Should I go find him?"

But without waiting to be given an answer, she suddenly got up and practically ran across the room. Her clapping heels' piercing sound bouncing off on the stony and marble walls could be heard by the three monarchs for some more seconds after she exited the room. She searched desperately all the corridors near the dining hall, thinking and hoping he could not have gone far. But he was nowhere to be found. So she climbed hastily the stairs and headed to the one place her husband found refuge each time he felt he needed to be alone.

Dr. Cornelius's private study room.

The great door did not make a single sound as she opened it. She popped a head in and her eyes scanned the slightly dark by the petrol blue curtains room. With a silent, soft sigh, she saw his slender, muscular silhouette behind the curtains, he was on the balcony. She gently shut the door behind her and walked carefully to him.

"Should I leave?" she asked in a guessing, timid voice standing on the balcony's door frame.

"A question you _should _never ask again." He replied without looking at her but by the softness in his voice she knew he wasn't mad. As she approached him slowly, he turned to face her, extending his arm to her invitingly, an unreadable, gentle look darkening his already chocolate, dark eyes. She eagerly accepted it, a small smile gracing her full, luscious lips, while her gaze was glued on his silvery blue shirt. He slipped a hand under her chin and with a silken touch he lifted her ashamed face up so that she was mere inches away from him. "Are you seeking for forgiveness? Because that's what it looks like!"

"Of course, I am!" she practically exclaimed annoyed and irritated with herself. "Caspian, I am so sorry for behaving so rudely. You did not deserve it. It's not your fault that-!" but he cut her rambling with a chaste, sweet kiss, his lips curling faintly in a small grin on hers.

"All is forgiven, love. Although, there's nothing really to forgive but I bet that in about ten seconds you will deny it!" he whispered funnily as they broke apart and as her lips parted, the word 'but' almost heard, he placed his thumb on her mouth grinning smugly. "See, I told you so!"

Susan huffed amused and took a step back. Standing so close to him and him touching her so much was driving her crazy and distracting her attention and mind from what she truly meant to say. "But, Caspian, I acted like a..a…a… like Edmund!" he laughed heartily at the comparison, forcing her to smile along a bit. "It's not funny! I absolutely hate myself for acting so rude to you, of all people!"

"This is not a problem, I love you enough for the both of us." He smiled lovingly as he closed the gap between them and by caressing her chin again with his pointer finger and by gently, in a playful manner patting her small, freckled nose, he made her roll her eyes in surrender and throw herself on him, letting him cup her cheeks with his palms and rest his forehead on hers, looking deeply in her sea-blue eyes of mirth. "Can we let go of this nonsense now?"

"Yes." She whispered back, closing her eyes in relief and loving snugness. No words could ever describe how she loved this man, how proud and happy she was to be his wife, to call him her own and herself his. She thought that maybe people should change the phrase 'Nobody is perfect'. Caspian was. She just could not believe he just forgave her, he actually thought there was nothing to forgive when she had treated him so stupidly and childishly. Was she even worth such a man? Of his love? Perhaps nobody would ever answer that question, she was just happy and contented to have both.

"Now, are you ready for some more questions?" he suddenly said, distancing slightly himself from her but with his arms wrapped around her waist. "You might want to arm yourself for you do not know what you might hear!"

"I'm all ready and set, Your High Majesty!" she said funnily, making him wink at her, glad to see that she was playing along and had let go of the silly matter of forgiveness. "But could we go someplace else? I've forgotten my cloak…"

Caspian laughed a merry, melodious laugh tilting his head almost fully back at her puppy dog face, a laugh of adoration that made Susan look even more pleading and to smile along. "I am but a humble servant of my Queen. I will immediately do whatever pleases Her Majesty with no demurs!"

"Oh, good to know that. I thought gentlemen were a dying breed." She confessed with a half teasing smile as she raised graciously her hand like the Queen she was, waiting for him to take it and lead her back in the room. He gently pressed his lips on her milky knuckles, lingering on more than normally before bowing and escorting her back in.

"Well, does the Queen wishes us to remain alone or perhaps she wishes that we join her siblings?"

Susan placed a finger on her lips, her face wearing the mask of pensiveness and mischief. "Well…"

* * *

**Well, I must confess my great love for England, not something that you really care about, just wanted to mention it. And I do admit Caspian's comment about Ed's 'half-masticated turkey' is indeed not my idea! Can you guess where the line is taken from? Well, I will tell you in chapter 5 in case you can't! :P Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the Suspianish fluffy moment! Should there be more? **

**It's quite funny how long pointless stories such as this one can last but that does not mean you should not review. By all means, do! I love reviews! :D **


End file.
